


Collected Ask Box Drabbles

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cain/Deimos, for Vadervengeance.

Deimos scratched at the wall as Cain fucked him harder into it, knees threatening to buckle as Cain pulled all the way out only to slam back in again with a feral growl. "You like this, don't you?" he hissed into Deimos' ear, wrapping his fingers around Deimos' throat, forcing his head back onto Cain's shoulder. Deimos winced at the brutality of it, Cain so deep inside him, strong fingers squeezing his throat, and could only just manage a weak nod. Cain smirked at him. He hadn't had to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeler/Encke, for Arynbatoost.

Keeler was too quiet while Encke fucked him: Keeler up against the bathroom wall with his pants bunched mid-thigh, while Encke twisted fingers in the navigator’s silky hair and yanked his pretty head back. Keeler was the quietest navigator Encke had ever fucked, didn't moan or beg, and Encke had fucked a few. But there was something unnerving about this one's cold stare, his insistence on being fucked rough after knowing each other less than three days, and part of Encke knew he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deimos/Encke, for Kurenai-Tenka

Encke lifted Deimos and slammed him up against the locker with a growl, bending his head to suck at one of Deimos’ nipples. Deimos gasped with the sudden pleasure of it and immediately felt guilty: This was business. Cain didn't mean for him to enjoy it. Encke kissed him like Cain never did, brought a rough hand to Deimos' ass and firmly squeezed then smacked it. Deimos bit his own tongue to keep from making another noise, eager now to get fucked but too ashamed to show that much to Encke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeler/Encke, for asocialconstruct

"Marry me," Encke whispered.

Keeler blinked up at him from the pillow, eyes bleary with sleep, and raised a brow. "Marry you? Are you insane? Very funny, Encke. Go back to sleep." He made to roll over when Encke pushed a hand into his chest and forced him to lie still.

"I'm serious."

Keeler stared up at him, searching his face, and whispered, "You mean it?"

Encke nodded. "Soon as we get back to earth, baby."

Keeler frowned. "You're sure it's not the war talking?"

Encke answered him with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeler/Abel for megantod123

Abel nearly choked when Keeler stuck a wet tongue inside his ear and chuckled low, pushing his hard cock into the tight circle of Abel's slicked hand and thrusting slow. Abel gasped and clung tighter to him, wrapping his legs round Keeler's waist, Keeler's loose braid brushing his cheek as they kissed. Abel rubbed his thumb over the head of Keeler's cock and shuddered when Keeler moaned into his mouth. Cain would kill him if he knew he'd been seeing Keeler in secret, but Cain wouldn't ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain/Deimos, for Arynbatoost

Aleks hauled up his knees for Sacha, looking down between them and watching, biting his lip, as Sacha pushed into him with excruciating deliberation, so slow Aleks knew Sacha wanted to make him _feel_ this, every inch of his cock. Aleks let out a huff of breath when Sacha was all the way inside him, curling his fingers round Sacha's arm and throwing his head back against the carseat. Sacha pulled out and snapped his hips forward again, fucking him hard now, letting Aleks pull him down for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain/Abel, for asocialconstruct

"My arms hurt," Abel complained, sitting back on Cain's lap and rolling his stiff shoulders.

"Just quit whining and keep going, baby, it won't take long," Cain said, patting Abel's cheek and leaning back against the headboard.

Abel frowned but wrapped both his hands back around Cain's cock, working them in opposite directions. "Ugh, they won't fit," he snapped, as one of his hands slipped off again.

"You saying I've got a small dick?" Cain demanded, scowling, and Abel froze.

"Of course not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SC - Just remember you asked for this.


End file.
